Butterflies and Roses
by PlayCracktheSky
Summary: Rory remembers her previous night with Dean. And she wanted it to happen again. But Dean was still married to Lindsey...
1. Default Chapter

"Rory.....Rory? RORY! Its Lane... PICK UP THE PHONE!!!! RORY! IT'S ALMOST NOON! TIME TO WAKE UP!" At this Rory opened her eyes and lifted her head off of her pillow. She glanced at the phone. The message button blinked steadily, as Lane's voice trailed on and on. She hoisted herself off of her bed, still half asleep. She couldn't remember anything about last night. She was just too tired. And that's when she remembered. Dean. It had been so perfect, just as she had dreamed of. He was so amazing; she remembered how sensational and romantic he was, and how gorgeous his body was. But then she remembered her mother. How she had seen her bed sheets undone, how she was so upset. And then she remembered. Lindsey. And she felt a lump form in her throat, and butterflies in her stomach. Dean was married. Her mother was right. He wasn't her Dean, he was Lindsey's Dean. She had ended it with Dean, for Jess. But why? All of this was too much. She collapsed on her bed, choking on tears, and cried herself back to sleep. "Dean Honey, time to wakie wakie! Come on" it was still morning, but somehow Lindsey seemed to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Come on sweetie, you've got to go to work! Uppie uppie!" Dean opened his eyes and looked up at his wife's face. He was still half asleep. "Rory?" he groaned. "What did you call me?" Lindsey said taken aback. "It's me sweetie-pie, Lindsey" "Where's Rory?" said Dean, still not awake. Lindsey grabbed him by the shoulders "You're MY Dean. You're MY husband. You're mine" she yelled, shaking him. He finally came to his senses and pulled himself out of bed.  
  
"You've been seeing Rory haven't you?" she said briskly. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to ever go near her anymore" "Honey, how can you say these things? I love you! Not Rory. I mean, come one. Rory and I?" "Where were you last night?" asked Lindsey. "Lindsey... You don't...honestly think..." "Just answer the question. Where were you last night?" "Lindsey....can't...you trust me? I mean...you know..." "I asked you a question. I just want an answer maybe a 'I was at the movies last night Lindsey' or a 'I went out with some friends Lindsey' JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION" "LINDSEY...I" and Lindsey stormed out of the room. Dean sat on the bed, head in his hands, remembering the previous night, remembering Rory. She was fantastic. But he was with Lindsey. So collapsed on his bed in frustration, wondering what he should do. 


	2. Glory Fades

"Morning Rory," called Luke, and Rory stepped through the coffee shop door.  
  
p "Hey Luke, is my mom here?" Rory asked. "No I don't think so. Wouldn't she be at the Dragonfly?" Luke said with an odd tone to his voice.  
  
p "Oh yeah, sorry Luke. I'm spacing out a bit this morning" "Rough night?"  
  
p "Awful. Listen, is Lane here?"

p "No, she left five minutes ago. Something about a Korean girl, and her mom, and ruining her life, and a chainsaw. No idea. But she'll be back soon, if you wanna stick around and have a donut and coffee."

p "Thanks Luke, but I gotta go. If you see my mom tell her I'm sorry, ok?"

p "Sure," Luke replied, with the same strange tone.  
  
p And with that, Rory turned and walked out of the shop. Luke watched as she passed along next to the glass, until, eventually, she turned the corner, and left the horizon.

p Dean turned the corner, still in a daze from the morning's events. He watched the cracks in the pavement as he walked along down the sidewalk. And, as he turned the corner, not watching where he was going, he collided with something, and fell backwards. Something was on top of him. Looking closer, he realized.

p "Rory?"

p "Dean?"

p "Hi..."  
p "Hi...."

p "Uh, whatcha doin?"

p "Oh nothing really...Just, you know, walking...around town. Fresh air..."

p "Oh yeah, definitely. I was just uh, on my way to uh, go uh...same..."

p "Cool. Do you know if my mom's still at the Dragonfly?"

p "Yeah, I think so. I'm supposed to head over at 2 and drop off some new chairs"

p "Cool...uh...how are things with Lindsey?"

p "I like your hair today, its so soft and pretty, it...it... frames your....eyes."  
p "Um thanks... I...like your hair too... it looks...nice"

p "Thanks....Well uh...listen... I really gotta go... I'm really busy you know...But uh, nice running into you"

p "Yeah...me too...you know....lots of things to do. I'll...see you later Dean"

And with that, Rory turned around and walked back to the diner


End file.
